


How to wash Nicholas Rush

by RipperBlackstaff



Series: The Rushbelle adventures [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle cleans Nicholas Rush. </p><p>It happens after Rush had his heart surgery after getting back from the Blue Aliens spaceship, where he saved Belle and Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to wash Nicholas Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Part of the How to wash *inserts Robert Carlyle character* meme organised by JustRumbelleDearie. Hope you like, love !

Since Belle had been rescued by the long-haired man, she had been quarantined. 

She had figured out the one calling the shots around here was a black dressed man called Colonel Young. He had taken a look at her, and ordered her imprisonment. Since then, she had seen no one else but a cute looking soldier bringing her food and a blond medic called TJ who took blood, hair and spit from her, and had come several time to control her health. 

After a while, Colonel Young came to visit her with TJ and the cute soldier.  
"Well" He started. "I've been told your health was good and there was no sign of devices on you. You are now free to come and go. This room here is your bedroom. For today, Lieutenant Scott here will escort you, to introduce you and so on. He'll take you to a Camile Wray. She'll ask you about what you can do and will put you to work. I expect you too to see TJ today to chat about how your day went. Is everything I've just said alright with you ?"

Belle nodded slowly and watched the colonel depart with a satisfied nod. Scott grinned at her in a friendly way.  
"Whenever you want, Ma'am." The soldier said gently.  
TJ approached Belle and took her hand.  
"As we discussed, Belle. We'll take it slowly. The others inhabitants know you're harmless and they're eager to meet you. Will you be alright ?"

Belle nodded.  
"Awesome" The medic replied with a little smile. She squeezed Belle's hands and kissed her brow. "You'll do great."

The day passed slowly, Belle meeting so much people her head was spinning from trying to remember all the names. A girl named Chloe had given her some clothes and Belle had to confess it felt good getting out of the overall the blue aliens had clothed her in. She had been given basic underwears, a tshirt and a skirt, and big military shoes, and from what she had understood, that's what she would wear everyday. 

The appointement with Camile Wray went pretty well too. She reminded Belle of Robin Hood giving missions to his Merry Men. Wray decided Belle was to work in the greenhouse for the new inhabitant was quite knowledgeable of plants and picking. This didn't please Belle but if she was useful there, she'd make them not regret saving her. 

Lieutenant Scott had kept her company all day, and though the permanent presence had annoyed her a little at first, his silent support had soothed her nerves. The soldier and Belle finished their day at the infirmary. 

TJ greeted them with a happy grin.  
"Hello Belle ! Matthew."

Scott and Belle smiled back.  
"TJ" He acknowledged.  
"Hello TJ." Belle said.

Scott said his goodbyes and left the room, having chores to do. The two women stayed alone in the darkened infirmary.  
"So how was your day?" The nurse asked.  
"Fine. It's... a bit overwhelming, actually, so many new people. But it'll be fine."  
"You found an occupation ?"  
"Vegetables growing in the greenhouse and experting the samples brought back from the missions."  
"It sounds... interesting." TJ offered.  
Belle sighed, and her shoulders hunched. "I don't know."  
"Well try it, and if you don't like it, then you'll be reassigned elsewhere. Camile's decisions are not laws, you know, she just tries to manage everyone but she's not a Queen."  
Belle seemed to brighten and changed suddenly the subject. "I saw everyone but the man who rescued me ? The one with the long hair ?"  
TJ fidgeted a little. "Yes. He was not amongst the crew today. He... had surgery yesterday."  
"What ? What surgery ?"  
"Remember yesterday's troubles ? The attack by the aliens who kept you prisoner ?" Belle nodded and TJ went on. "They had implanted a tracking device in his chest. During the battle, yesterday, we removed it."  
"Where is he ?"  
"The surgery was successful and he's resting, he's sleeping." 

TJ pointed toward a darkened corner of the room behind a screen. Belle got up and strode there, then she stopped and turned to TJ.  
"Is it fine if I...?" She pointed toward the bed when Rush rested.

TJ nodded. "Yes go ahead, no one will come see him."  
"Why ?"  
"He's not... really... appreciated here."  
Belle frowned. "But he's a hero." She protested. "He rescued Chloe and me, and brought us back alive."  
"It's the first time I hear the word 'hero' being given to him."  
"What are your people, exactly ? Blind and deaf ? This man has done more heroics than the army which protects you all."  
"It's a way of seeing it, I imagine..." TJ said diplomatically.

Belle sighed, annoyed and peeked around the screen. She stood by the bed, looking down at the unconscious man, covered to the throat in a white sheet. Male clothes, probably his, were folded on a chair by the chair. TJ joined her.  
"What's his name ?" Belle asked.  
"Nicholas Rush."  
Belle nodded. "It fits him."  
TJ watched Belle detailing every lines of Rush's face. "I need to wash him, so if you don't mind giving us a bit of privacy ? I will call someone to escort you to your room."  
"TJ... I... I would like to do it myself. As you said, no one visits, it means no one cares. And... you, well, it's your job. This man... he needs a little of caring. I can provide that."  
TJ looked at Belle as if she had grown a second head. "You... want to wash him ?"  
Belle glanced back at Rush, inert on the bed, and took her decision. "Yes."  
TJ's eyes widened even more and she ended up nodding dumbly. She left Belle alone for a few minutes and came back with a basin full of water, a towel and a sponge she gave Belle to hold. Two soldiers came in and carried Rush to a tarpaulin put down on the floor. Belle glared at them and TJ explained it was not to wet the bed. 

The soldiers left and TJ placed two screens around them to give Belle and Rush privacy. The nurse gave Belle a jar with yellow salve in it.  
"It's for the scar. You need to rub it in totally, okay ?"  
Belle nodded and TJ left them alone. 

The light over the area lit suddenly and Belle thanked TJ mentally. She swallowed and put everything down on the tarpaulin next to Rush. She grabbed the sheet and slowly dragged it down to his hips. 

Firm sinewy muscles hid under pale hairless skin. Only his forearms and hands were a little tanned, and his rosy nipples stood out against the whitish chest. A faint red scar was especially noticeable too. It was on the sternum, closer to the left pec than the right. Belle swallowed again and wetted the sponge to the water in the basin. 

She didn't dare touch his chest yet - too intimate - and started by the left shoulder. There was no soap on Destiny so plain water will have to do. She did his armpit and bicep then before rinsing the sponge and washing his forearm. She inched closer to his left hand, and the once again rinsed sponge bathed the palm and the back of his hand. Belle held it tenderly as she washed between his fingers. She even cleaned his nails thoroughly. She delicately deposited his arm back on the tarpaulin. She moved around him and did the exact same to the right arm. 

Then she didn't have the choice and the sponge found itself rubbing carefully against the thin skin of his throat and the hollows of his clavicles. She rinsed the sponge again and did wide circles across his pecs, and ribs. She was extracautious around the scar, but as the sponge touched the angry red area, he hissed and tensed under her hand.  
"Shhh careful. Easy, dear." 

Belle removed her hand and caressed his belly soothingly. He relaxed under her ministrations and stilled. She bathed the area she had just petted and dropped the sponge in the basin. She picked the towel up and dried his upper body.  
"I'm sorry, Nicholas. I'm going to rub this salve into your scar, TJ says it's going to make you feel better but it's going to hurt, and for this, I'm sorry. Now, we must go through this together, and we'll both be brave about it. Do you agree ?"

Of course, Rush didn't react and Belle took his silence for a yes. She dipped two fingers into the jar and spread the salve across the scar quickly, making the man moan in pain. She started rubbing the ointment in, and he tensed again, his chest heaving with short and loud pants.  
"Calm down, please..." 

Belle stroked his belly again, hoping to give him any kind of comfort.  
"Please, Nicholas... You need to calm down..."

Rush's body contorded on the floor, trying to escape her rubbing. He opened his eyes suddenly and grabbed her by the front of her Tshirt. He looked at Belle haggardly.  
"What are you doing to me ?" 

He couldn't even focus properly on her, and his hands were shaking.  
"I'm taking care of you, Nicholas... But you need to stay still."

Finally, all the salve disappeared into his skin and she stopped rubbing his scar. He relaxed a bit more and kept on holding her, looking confused. Belle kept on stroking his belly soothingly, and buried the hand previously busy with the salve in his hair. She petted him like a cat, scratching gently his scalp with her nails and the smooth and thin skin behind his ears with the pad of her fingertips. 

After a few minutes of this treatment, Rush's eyes closed on their own several times but he kept on snapping them open as if fighting to remain awake. Belle was still caressing him and she was murmuring sweet nonsense, cooing to him, trying to keep him calm and sleepy with the tone of her voice rather than the words. In the end, his eyes remained closed and he relaxed totally, letting go of her Tshirt to fall back on the tarpaulin. Belle caught him, though, ensnaring him between her arms and forced his unconscious figure into a sitting position. 

His body was wrapped around hers, arms over hers, face on her shoulder. She rubbed methodically the sponge all over his back before dropping it into the basin. Being on her knees, she bent forward as much as she could to deposit Rush's body as gently as she was able to. Their combined weight made her lose her balance and she landed on his chest, making him hiss in pain as she pressed against the scar. She jumped literally up onto her feet to get away.  
"Belle ? You ok in here ?" TJ called out from the other side of the screen.  
"Yes ! Yes, all is fine !" Belle answered quickly, staring at Rush twitching.  
"Are you sure ?"  
"Yes yes."  
"If you need help, I'm here, you know" TJ insisted.  
"I'm fine !" Belle answered, annoyed.  
"Okay..." The nurse retreated. 

Belle stroked Rush's hair out of his face and his beard lovingly. She knelt back by his side and slowly pushed him to roll onto his side. She dried his back, and she lowered her gaze to check the work left to do. She saw his ass. His tight and very lovely ass. Belle swallowed a little and looked elsewhere while she used the sponge to clean it. She resolutedly decided not to think about what was on the other side of his body at this height. She did the back of his thighs and calves and feet before turning him back onto his back. 

The sheet was pooling around his waist and groin like a loincloth. Belle swallowed audibly, tempted to call TJ for help, then decided against it. She washed the front of his legs and then had no choice. She had to face the elephant in the room, or rather the elephant trunk in the room.

Belle sighed and readied the sponge. She frowned a little, sighed again and murmured "Be brave and bravery will follow."  
She lifted the sheet and looked away, advancing the sponge blindly. She touched his cock, though the thickness of the sponge made it impossible to feel it. She circled it, and plunged between his legs to do his balls. Belle was staring at the ceiling, her hand at his groin. She was tempted to let all that part airdry but it was kinda cowardly. She grabbed the damp towel and patted the delicate area.

However, the towel was much thinner than the sponge and she could feel every shape of this place. At one moment, she thought she felt him - it - jerk against her covered hand but she couldn't be sure, and the sheets weren't tented when she covered him all. 

She observed her handiwork with a proud look, she couldn't believe she had done it correctly. Then she realised she had forgotten to wash his face, and that it wouldn't be very hygienic to do it with the same sponge she had done his genitals with. So she used her hands. 

She wetted her hands, carrying the water in her palms, and explored Rush's face. He had an interesting face. He wasn't what usual beauty canons considered handsome, but he was exuding magnetism and a rough beauty. Interesting, indeed...

She stroked his cheekbones first, with the hollow underneath, digging her fingers into his beard, making sure to clean it as best as she could. She took water in her hands again, and caressed his brow, and closed eyes. He was warm to the touch, and Belle made sure no water stayed in the eyes orbits, not wanting him to get liquid in them. Her fingers mapped his strong nose, feeling a bump that came probably from a fight, his nostrils flared when she touched the side of his nose. 

Finally she wetted her fingers, without gathering water in her palms and she touched his lips with her fingertips. His lips were chaffed, rough under her skin and Belle winced in sympathy.  
Then on impulse, she bent over him, and kissed his saviour's brow.  
"Thank you" She whispered. 

He didn't answer.

Belle petted his hair, hoping he could feel her caring for him and that he didn't mind her deciding to be his... his assistant. Belle was mistress of her own Destiny and she had made up her mind : she'd stay with Nicholas Rush and would make his life easier. To hell with the greenhouse and Camile Wray. 

So, Belle called TJ out and told her Nicholas Rush was her responsibility from now on.


End file.
